


tonight, you're mine

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, it's a 90s party yo and harry wears palazzo pants idfc, sorry - Freeform, ummm i think that's all??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So, really, a 90's Themed party wasn't completely out of left field.</i> </p><p><i>However, Harry walking into the pub in loose palazzo pants and a jeweled headband (and nothing else) kind of was.</i> </p><p>(Or: Louis throws a lot of parties, Liam and Harry have a history of snogging, and drunk Harry is a horny Harry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, Kate gave me the idea, and I'm a spineless bastard who is unable to say no to anyone. And this is dedicated to my Sam because it's her birthday (well, tomorrow) and, yeah. Happy birthday, angel! I hope it's as amazing as you are. :) As always, this is hazily beta'd and I am very apologetic for it. (I'm always sorry for what I write. Why are any of you even here? This is horrible, oh _god._ You're all brilliant.) 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/trishapocalypse) / / [tumblr](http://trishanthemum.tumblr.com)

The thing was, Louis loved to plan parties. And not just ones where everyone would drink until they passed out or snogged a stranger in the loo, but—well, themed parties. There was the infamous Grease party from summer 2011, a superhero one from Halloween of the same year. In 2012, Louis demanded the lads come in dresses and the ladies in suits; needless to say, that particular party just wasn't as successful.

So, really, a 90's Themed party wasn't completely out of left field.

However, Harry walking into the pub in loose palazzo pants and a jeweled headband (and nothing else) kind of was.

Liam set his beer bottle down on the bar, quirking an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Harry grinned and didn't say anything, instead making his rounds, hugging people, posing for photographs that would be all over tumblr and twitter within the hour, leaving everyone to wonder just what the fuck was going on.

Liam shook his head, a small laugh escaping him because—really? Harry dressed as Miley Cyrus for Halloween so nothing was off limits apparently. But in public? Liam wasn't even tipsy, hadn't even planned on really _drinking_ , and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle a half-naked Harry Styles all night with cameras around. Because Louis' parties used to be subdued but, thanks to the whole being-in-a-boy band _thing,_ subdued was no longer something they could enjoy.

Louis had gone all out, hiring people to make sure the entire pub screamed "90's!" from the music to the decorations. Liam would've been impressed if Harry hadn't chosen that moment to slide up to the bar, just a few stools down from where Liam was perched, leaning over against the countertop, his back curving just enough to have Liam's mouth watering.

"What can I get ya, love?" the bartender asked, a smile on her face.

Harry ran his tongue over his lip, contemplating for a moment, before making eye contact with the bartender. "I would like...a good screw, please."

Liam choked on the sip of beer he had just taken, coughing slightly. Because—really?

Harry grinned over at him. "You okay, Li?"

"Yeah," Liam said with a nod. "Just went down the wrong way."

"Shame, that," Harry mused softly.

"You mean a screwdriver, love?" the bartender asked.

Harry paused before shrugging and muttering something under his breath that Liam couldn't hear.

Liam was positive that it wasn't a game, but if it had been, Harry was on the board and Liam wasn't at all.

Styles: 1. Payne: 0.

Liam had no idea how someone so uncoordinated, so clumsy, so ridiculously _not smooth_ at all, could be so endearing and sexy at the same time, but it was a talent. One that was unique to Harry Styles.

"Whatcha drinkin, Leemo?" Harry asked, wrapping his long fingers around the chilled glass and walking down to where Liam was perched in a barstool.

"Beer," Liam replied, scooting his stool a little further back as he watched Harry climb onto one himself. "What are you wearing?"

Harry grinned. "It's a 90's party! Lemme guess, you are..." he paused for a moment. "Liam, if you dressed as someone in the Backstreet Boys, our friendship is over."

Liam laughed. "You're sitting here in...some ridiculous trousers and a jeweled headband but my suit is the reason we won't be friends?"

"It's all white," Harry said as if that explained everything. "It could get messy."

"Fair enough," Liam said with a shrug.

"I plan on getting spectacularly wasted tonight, Leemo," Harry announced, reaching out to grab Liam's knee. "Will you take care of me?"

"Don't I always?"

Harry sucked his lower lip into his mouth, his eyes darkening. "Yeah," he whispered, squeezing Liam's knee. "Dance with me later?"

Liam nodded.

"Brilliant," Harry said with a grin. He withdrew his hand from Liam's knee and finished his drink in one go before he was bouncing off towards the dance floor.

Liam ordered another drink. Or, well, about three more, actually. He found that, as the night went on, it was easier to cope with the way Harry was dancing if he was buzzed. It shouldn't have been sexy, because Harry wasn't even a particularly good dancer, his rhythm was a little off, but he was more than enthusiastic. But, well, it was, because Harry kept making eye contact with Liam, licking his lips, and Harry was the most obvious person on the face of the Earth.

"Tell me you're going to take him home soon."

Liam turned to see Zayn sidling up next to him at the bar, drink in hand and a bored look on his face. "Hmm?"

Zayn nodded towards the dance floor where Harry was grinding against Niall and laughing. "He's gone, yeah?"

Liam laughed softly. "Yeah, seems like," he muttered.

"It's barely midnight. I'm ashamed yet also impressed," Zayn mused. "He staying at yours tonight?"

"Probably."

Zayn studied him for a moment. "Don't look so excited. We both know he'll at least make breakfast in the morning."

Liam smiled. "True."

"What's on your mind, Payno?" he asked finally.

Liam shrugged.

"Whatever's going on with you and Hazza—"

"Nothing's going on," Liam interrupted.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "He looks at you like the sun shines out of your arse. And like he wants to eat you."

Liam flushed. "He doesn't," he protested weakly.

Zayn reached out and rubbed his shoulder. "Take him home before Louis gets as smashed as he is and they burn the place down."

"Yeah," Liam nodded slowly, eyes finding Harry's again. He watched as Harry muttered something to the DJ before making his way back to Niall, shaking and shimmying his hips as—

Fucking _really?_

Liam couldn't help but laugh as "Genie in a Bottle" came on, and he didn't look away from Harry. The little shit obviously planned it; Liam might not have been observant but he wasn't stupid. And it wasn't Liam's fault, really, that he was getting hard—Harry was all over the dance floor, hands in his hair, hips shaking, rubbing his hands down his stomach, whatever. It was—

Zayn nudged his shoulder, nodding towards Harry. "Go on."

Liam set his bottle down and made his way towards the dance floor, Harry's hands instantly finding his waist and pulling him in until their bodies were flush together. Liam bit back a groan as Harry rubbed against him, hands trailing over his arse. Liam reached behind him for Harry's wrists, pulling them away. "You're drunk," he told him, leaning down to whisper it into his ear so he could be heard.

Harry ran his tongue up the side of Liam's neck, nipping at his earlobe. "Then take me home."

Liam tugged Harry out of the crowd. "Where's your jacket?"

"Didn't bring one."

"Bloody November and you didn't bring a jacket," he muttered, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry giggled and pushed Liam up against the bar, ignoring the slightly scandalized look Zayn sent them, and ran his palm across the front of Liam's white trousers. "Wasn't gonna be outside long. Knew you'd keep me warm."

Liam slapped his hands away before slipping his jacket off his shoulders. "Put this on."

"Never thought you'd be telling me to put clothes _on,_ Leemo," Harry grumbled, slipping his arms into the jacket.

Liam flushed.

Harry reached out for Liam's trousers again, pulling him closer and grinding against him a little bit. He laughed and leaned up on his toes to press his lips against Liam's ear. "Every time you take me to yours when I'm drunk, you're a gentleman. There's always a lot of snogging and not enough nakedness. Change that, yeah?"

"You're a menace," Liam grumbled, pushing Harry away. "And you're drunk."

"Not that drunk," Harry pouted. "Let's dance!"

"Let's get you home," Liam countered.

Harry frowned.

Liam ignored him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the front of the pub. He knew what was coming, knew it was gonna be hard to get Harry through the crowd of photographers and into one of the many cabs waiting by the curb, but he could do it. Liam practically pushed Harry through the crowd, ignoring the shouts and taunts, camera flashes and Harry's laughter. He ripped open the door to the cab and Harry climbed in, Liam following, before the cabbie sped off. Liam gave him his address before Harry climbed onto his lap.

"Liam—"

"No," Liam said firmly, gabbing Harry's hips and tugging him off of his lap.

Harry curled up against his side, lips pressed to his neck. "I wanna suck you off when we get to yours. Or now. Can I do it now?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," Liam said, glancing down at Harry's big green eyes, and he almost felt guilty. Until he remembered that they were in the back of a cab.

Harry reached over and palmed Liam through his trousers, a little giggle escaping his lips. "Fuck, you're big, aren't you? Knew you would be. Knew—"

Liam grabbed Harry's hip and dug his fingers in sharply, successfully shutting him up. But he wasn't expecting to see a flush spread across his cheeks, a smile quirking against his lips. "Behave."

"Touch me," Harry whispered, reaching for Liam's hand and slipping it under his jacket. He squirmed against the seat, against Liam's hand, until it slipped underneath the hem of his palazzo pants.

Liam's breathing stuttered as he realized Harry wasn't wearing anything underneath them, his fingers brushing across his crack. And, okay, how the hell did it escalate from snogging sessions to—whatever. He wasn't going to question it because, hell, it was _Harry,_ and they both clearly wanted it so. Questions could wait.

Harry wiggled back against him, his head falling to Liam's shoulder, and he tucked his face into the side of Liam's neck.

Liam couldn't wait—he _couldn't._ He slipped his fingers down a little further, feeling Harry moan against the side of his neck, and he hesitated. "Keep quiet."

"I will."

"If the cabbie hears you, nothing will happen when we get to mine. I'll put you to bed and that's it," Liam warned.

Harry looked up at him, pupils blown with lust, and he pouted. "But—"

"Can you behave?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Yes, please, Li—"

Liam smiled and faced forward, slipping his fingers between Harry's cheeks and pressing one into him. He felt Harry's sharp intake of breath as he wiggled down, trying to take Liam's finger deeper. Liam bit the inside of his cheek, twisting and pressing deeper until he felt Harry's nails digging into the flesh of his thigh. And, fuck, Harry was a sight—curls in disarray and eyes bright, staring up at Liam with flushed cheeks.

"Li—" he whispered.

Liam shook his head and made eye contact with the cabbie in the mirror. "Horribly pathetic drunk, he is," Liam muttered.

Harry reached behind him for Liam's wrist, pushing his hand until he could feel Liam pressing against his prostate. He tucked his chin against Liam's shoulder, willing himself to keep silent as Liam added a second finger, nudging his prostate without moving. And he was close, throbbing in his stupid palazzo pants that he thought were such a _good idea,_ and he reached down to palm himself.

Liam slapped his hand away wordlessly, not even making eye contact with him. He withdrew his fingers slowly as the cabbie pulled up to the curb. He reached for his wallet and handed him a couple of bills before practically dragging Harry out of the cab. Harry folded himself against Liam's back as they walked up the steps to his house, nearly crying out in victory when Liam dragged him inside, and he crushed their lips together the second the door slammed shut behind them.

Harry instantly reached for Liam’s crisp white shirt, tugging it out of his trousers as the kiss turned messy. Liam let Harry unbutton his shirt and shove it off his shoulders before he grabbed Harry’s waist, holding him tight and walking him backwards until they reached the stairs. Their lips parted as Harry giggled and fell back on the stairs, reaching for Liam and tugging him down with him. Liam winced as his knees came into contact with the hardwood stairs, but the pain quickly left his mind as Harry started mouthing at the side of his throat, palming him through his trousers. 

“Let’s take this upstairs, Haz,” Liam whispered.

Harry shook his head, licking a broad stripe up the side of Liam’s neck, stopping by his ear as his fingers deftly undid his belt and zipper. He pushed the flaps of the trousers aside, shoving his hand into Liam’s pants to wrap around his cock, stroking him quickly.

Liam squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. “Haz—“

“Wanna taste you,” Harry told him, pushing Liam’s trousers over his hips until they bunched up around his thighs. He licked his lips, briefly looking up at Liam. “Li—“

Liam didn’t say anything, didn’t know _what_ to say, because he was pretty positive that the look in Harry’s eyes was something akin to amazement or desire or—something. 

“You’re—“ Harry trailed off, lips parted, and he wrapped his long fingers around Liam’s length again. 

“Have you done this before?” Liam found himself asking softly. He wasn’t even sure if Harry heard him at first, but he had to ask, because this was Harry—his best mate. And, yeah, okay, they’d shared quite a few snogging sessions and playful gropes, but this—this was _more._ And even though Harry wasn’t _that_ drunk, Liam wanted to give him an out, just in case. 

Harry nodded, not meeting his eyes. “Just— A couple of times, but.”

Liam swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest as he realized he didn’t really _want_ to give Harry an out. He didn’t want Harry to turn away, or leave, or pretend like this wasn’t happening. “But?”

Harry grinned softly as he looked up at Liam again. “They weren’t this big.”

“They?“ Liam laughed lowly, shaking his head. 

“Shut up, Liam,” Harry told him with a grin before he leaned in, wrapping his lips around the swollen head of Liam’s cock. 

The smile fell from Liam’s face in an instant, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. He twisted his fingers in Harry’s hair, shoving the jeweled headband aside, and he braced his other hand on the step behind Harry’s head. It was fairly obvious that Harry had done it before, really, by the way he hollowed his cheeks, and the way his tongue teased the thick vein on the underside of his cock before dipping across his slit slowly. Liam sucked his lower lip into his mouth, holding back a gasp as he felt the barest hint of Harry’s teeth against him, not enough to be painful, but—just enough. He tightened his hold in Harry’s curls, feeling the younger boy moan around him, and he cursed. “Harry—“

Harry glanced up at him, big green eyes wide, and he slipped his fingers from the base of Liam’s cock to ghost across his balls before barely pressing against the sensitive sliver of skin between his balls and his hole. Liam groaned, torn between wanting to pull Harry away so he didn’t come embarrassingly quick and wanting to force Harry even deeper onto his cock. Harry pulled away slowly, barely sucking on the head of his cock before sending a teasing smile up towards Liam. He brushed his finger across Liam’s hole before settling for wrapping his hand around his cock, jerking him slowly, leaning in to press his lips against Liam’s abdomen. He could feel his heart racing more than he could hear it, and he nuzzled the thick tuft of hair at the base of his cock. “Take me upstairs,” he whispered, rubbing his palm against the head of his cock, smearing the precome. He sat back against the steps, underneath where Liam was leaning against him and panting, and he lifted his palm to his mouth, running his tongue along his palm. 

Liam nodded, reaching up and tugging the headband out of Harry’s curls, tossing it behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulder, tugging him up and practically dragging him up the stairs. He barely registered the laugh leaving Harry’s mouth as he pulled him into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him, before leading Harry towards the bed. 

Harry climbed on the bed, sprawling across it to reach the nightstand, and he tugged the first drawer open. He felt the bed dip behind him, Liam’s hands tracing his thighs before his fingers settled on the hem of his trousers. He lifted his hips off the bed, glancing over his shoulder and Liam and nodding. Liam tugged the trousers over his hips and down his long legs, shucking his shoes aside before letting the trousers fall off the side of his bed. Harry fiddled with the contents of the drawer, pulling out a condom before hesitating. “How many different kind of lubes do you _need,_ Leemo?”

Liam flushed. “Shut up. They were on sale,” he muttered weakly.

Harry giggled and pulled out a bottle, tossing it onto the blanket before he flipped over, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist and pulling him against his chest. “Lube is never on sale.”

“I like variety,” Liam told him, pressing a kiss to the tip of Harry’s nose before he sat up, shoving his trousers down his legs and kicking them aside. 

“Fuck variety. Fuck _me,_ ” Harry insisted, entwining his arms around Liam’s shoulder and pulling him down for a messy kiss, a tangle of tongues more than anything else. 

Liam blindly reached for the bottle of lube, uncapping it and pouring some onto his fingers as Harry moved his lips down to the side of Liam’s neck. Liam pressed his fingers against Harry’s hole, catching on his rim, causing Harry’s hips to jerk down and a sharp little gasp to leave his lips. 

Harry nudged at Liam’s shoulder, sitting up slightly. “Sit back,” he whispered, waiting for him to do so before he straddled his lap, crossing his ankles behind Liam’s back. He reached behind him for Liam’s hand, pressing his fingers back against his hole. “You done this before?” he asked.

Liam stilled, just slightly, and shook his head. 

“S’okay,” Harry told him with a grin, his curls falling into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss the side of his neck. “Just like you did earlier, in the cab. Just like fingering a girl. You’ve done that, yeah?”

Liam rolled his eyes, pinching one of his cheeks. “Yes, you wanker, I’ve fingered girls before.”

Harry giggled, rubbing himself back against Liam’s hand. “Just like that, only better.”

“Yeah,” Liam said with a nod. He hesitated for a moment until Harry’s fingers encircled his wrist again; guiding him back, he slowly slid one finger deep inside of Harry. Harry’s mouth fell open, his back arching, and he pushed back against him. Liam watched his face, the way Harry’s eyes slipped shut as Liam fingered him, the way his forehead crinkled as he focused on nothing but the feeling of something inside of him.

“Another,” Harry whispered, releasing Liam’s wrist to reach for his thigh, balancing himself as he pushed himself down on Liam’s finger. 

Liam nodded but made no move to add another, rather he slid a hand up the length of Harry’s chest, brushing across his collarbone and across the side of his neck, before landing in his thick curls. He gripped his curls tightly, pulling his head back lightly, exposing his neck and he leaned in, pressing his lips against the tendons in his neck. Harry writhed against him, heart pounding, and Liam slipped in a second finger, moving as slowly as he could, if only for the little frustrated whimpers that Harry let out. 

“Liam,” Harry whined, reaching back for Liam’s hand, but he stopped with Liam gripped his curls tighter, jerking his head back. 

“Don’t.”

Harry whimpered at the tone in Liam’s voice, the force behind the singular word, and arousal shot straight through him, because— _fuck._ He thought he knew Liam pretty well, after being in the group with him for over three years, but this—this was a side of Liam that he never knew existed, only fantasized about, really. He reached up and gripped Liam’s shoulder, nails digging into the tanned flesh, as Liam twisted his fingers perfectly, pressing against that little bundle of nerves that had Harry moaning and panting, pushing back against him and trying to chase the feeling. Liam grinned against the side of his neck, Harry could feel it, and he slowed down his pace, missing his prostate each time. “Tease,” Harry grumbled.

Liam laughed softly, nipping at the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck, feeling the younger boy shiver on top of him. He slid his fingers deeper, scissoring them and twisting them just enough until Harry shivered again, nails digging into his shoulder. “Good?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Please, please, Liam, please, m’gonna—“

“Don’t,” he repeated lowly, pulling back and releasing Harry’s curls, their eyes meeting. “Condom?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, twisting around until he saw the little foil packet, tearing it open with eager fingers before reaching for Liam’s cock and slipping it on. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he poured a little bit of lube on his fingers, coating Liam’s cock as he jerked him off quickly, palming at the head until he heard Liam moan softly. “C’mon, Li, _please._ ”

Liam withdrew his fingers from Harry’s body, catching against his rim before grabbing the back of his thighs, and he paused. 

Harry whined, pinching Liam’s thigh before reaching for his own cock, flushed and leaking against his abdomen, only to have Liam’s hands slap him away. 

“I said don’t.”

“Liam,” Harry whimpered, wrapping his fingers around Liam’s bicep and leaning in, brushing his lips across the corner of Liam’s mouth. “Please, m’so close, jus’ wanna come, please, Li,” he rambled as he pressed soft kisses against his jawline. 

Liam pressed against his hole, the head of his cock barely slipping in before Harry was moaning and trying to push back against him. He smiled, just barely, and guided Harry further down on his cock until he was fully inside of him. Liam paused, watching Harry’s cheeks and chest flush a pretty pink before he was leaning in to bite at his collarbone, bruising the skin just next to the ink and completely noticeable. 

Harry panted against Liam, where his head was tucked away in the curve of Harry’s neck, lips against his chest. He rocked his hips slightly, Liam’s cock slipping deeper inside of him and nudging against his prostate. Harry smiled, just a little, at the feeling of being so stretched, so _full,_ and he gasped as Liam rocked up against him, setting a slow and torturous pace. 

Liam fucked him slowly, feeling Harry tremble in his arms, fingers clawing at his shoulder. He traced the ink of Harry’s chest until he wrapped his lips around one nipple, tonguing and biting at the little bud until Harry cried out, back arching. Liam traced the knobs of Harry’s spine before resting his palm against the small of his back, pushing him down with each of his thrusts.

Harry whimpered, trapped between Liam’s solid chest and the force of his hand, knowing he was unable to change the infuriatingly slow pace that Liam had set. It was too much, entirely too much, the way Liam was fucking him so slow and the way his lips felt wrapped around his sensitive nipple, his spare hand reaching up to toy with his other one. Harry slid his fingers into the short hairs at the base of Liam’s neck, scratching lightly at his scalp and holding him in place. He felt Liam’s moan reverberate across his chest at he gasped when Liam’s hand slipped lower, one finger sliding between his cheeks to where Liam’s cock was nestled deep inside of him. “Liam—“ he gasped out, shaking, “m’gonna—“

“S’alright, I got you,” Liam whispered, sliding his hand around Harry’s stomach to wrap around his throbbing cock. He jerked him off slowly, palming the head and spreading the precome until Harry whimpered again, panting against the side of his neck and mumbling incoherently. He let Harry rock down against his hips a little faster, just a little, meeting him thrust for thrust until Harry let out a cry and came, spilling over his fist and falling limp against his chest, whimpering against Liam’s ear as his cock nudged Harry’s prostate again. Liam reached for Harry’s hips as he came, gripping them tightly and biting back a moan.

“Liam, Liam, Liam,” Harry whispered against his neck, whining when Liam gently laid him back against the mattress and he reached up, wiping at his eyes. 

Liam stilled when he saw the wetness against Harry’s eyelashes, reaching out to brush his thumb across his cheekbone. “Did I hurt you? Are you—“

Harry cut him off with a soft laugh and a wave of his hand. “M’great,” he told him. “Fuck.”

Liam smiled softly before slowly pulling out of Harry, noticing the crinkle of his forehead as he did so, the way Harry’s hands reached out for him. He tied up the condom and tossed it in the rubbish bin next to his nightstand, feeling Harry wrap his arms around his waist, tugging him back in, and Liam pulled the blanket over their hips. 

Harry instantly curled around him, fingertips tracing his abdomen before resting against the tuft of curls above the base of his cock. “I like your dick, Leemo,” he whispered, his voice rough and fucked-out and quiet. 

Liam laughed, threading his fingers through Harry’s curls again, rubbing against his scalp. “Thanks?” he muttered.

“S’a compliment,” Harry assured him. “S’a nice dick, too. Glad no one in Australia got pictures of it. Don’t think I’d like sharing.”

He stilled briefly, just for a moment. “Sharing?”

Harry nodded, curls tickling the side of Liam’s neck. “Don’t want to share you. Is that okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Liam found himself saying, because—well, it was alright, really, as long as he didn’t have to share Harry either. He didn’t know what was going to happen (and refused to let himself overthink it, not yet, he wanted to _enjoy_ what had just happened and all) but he could see it, whatever _it_ was, continuing, and he was alright with that. 

“Good,” Harry said with a smile. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning,” he promised.

Liam grinned. “Okay.”

“But you gotta fuck me again first. Or blow me. Or,” Harry paused, sitting up and grinning up at Liam, “fuck me before breakfast and blow me after.”

“Are you always like this after sex?”

“Like what? Thinking of when I can do it again?” Harry asked innocently, eyes wide.

Liam nodded.

“Yeah. Think you can handle me, Payne?” he questioned with a ridiculous smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Liam told him definitively, “I think I can keep up.”


End file.
